Wicked Games
by Passion or Poison
Summary: Dean's year to live takes a toll on Alex, opening up an emotional side to her no one saw coming. Anger. Fear. Despair. All emotions Alex has never felt before, come pouring out of her, which may prove to be too much for the eleven year old. SPANKING!
1. Don't Worry Be Happy

Chapter 1.

o Wicked Games o

_My heads filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames_

_How can I fuck with the fun again when I'm known_

* * *

I flung my backpack over my shoulder, bouncing down Bobby's stairs to see Dean melting metal into bullets. "Ready?" I asked softly, wrapping my arm around Sam's.

He ruffled my hair, letting me hand on him for a minute, before untangling himself from me. "Yeah. Demonic omens in Ohio."

"I'm... Can I get a water bottle?" I asked hopefully, glancing at Bobby, who was trying to fix the colt.

"How many times 'd I have to tell you girl?" He asked, referring to the fact that he told me every time I asked him for something that I didn't need to ask.

I shrugged. "Thanks." After I grabbed my water bottle, and took a long drink, I waited to go back into the library, wanting to listen in on the conversation.

"... She's still pretty upset. Don't know how she's gonna' do once we start hunting. Yeah. I'll let you know. Alex!" I sighed, running out to the library to Sam.

It frustrated me that they were so worried about me, they should be worried about Dean! He's the one dying. Dean looked over at me, glancing at what color my eyes were currently. "Calm down." He warned, I guess they were red or maybe black.

"Sorry." I whispered, flushing.

"It's fine. Let's go." He held my hand, leading me out to the car. "Alex."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Remember what I told you last night?" He asked.

Fighting the urge to snap at him, I managed to ground out. "Yes, Dean."

He raised his eye brow, wanting me to continue. "Don't lose my temper or let myself get too upset. Especially not to the point where I became dangerous to myself and others."

I freaking hated my stupid color changing eyes that made me able to do things I shouldn't be able to do. Stupid telekinetic abilities. "Good girl." He praised, getting in the drivers seat.

We drove in the car for a long time, mainly because Sioux Fall's is a long way from Elizabethville. Well, if you consider three hours a long time.

Sam made me work on my math assignment, but I drew in my notebook instead, not in the mood. "You done?" Sam asked me, looking over the seat.

"Uh... Not really." I mumbled, hiding behind my long brown hair.

"Alex. Do the assignment."

I kicked my leg out. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair? That you have to work on fifteen questions before you can draw?" He asked.

Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror, I averted my gaze. "Stop." I whined, hating when he gave me that look.

"You stop. Do your assignment. Or, you can have a little time in the corner when we get to the motel. You want that?"

"No. Not really." I answered, still not looking at him.

"Don't push me, little girl." He warned, turning his attention back to the road.

I started working on my assignment, now mad that Sam made Dean mad at me. "Calm down, Alex. Red eyes." Sam said, his voice soothing.

My eyes made me want to scream. "I hate this!" I exclaimed, pulling on my hair.

"It's okay. Just try not to let your anger get the best of you. Your eyes don't control you." He reminded me.

"Yeah." Thankfully, I finished the assignment in about ten minutes, then I got back to drawing my picture, which turned out to be a dream catcher.

By the time we pulled into the motel, I was exhausted, and I was more than happy to be left behind so I could sleep. "I'll check in with you later, okay?" Dean said, tucking me into the comforter.

"Bye." I murmured, rolling over to drift off into sleep.

When I woke up, the guys were back. "Hey, sleepy head." Dean said, noticing my eyes fluttering open.

"Hi. Are you going back out?" I asked, wanting to get out of the room now.

"Yes. But to a bar."

I whined in the back of my throat. "Dean!"

"Alex." He mocked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You can't go to a bar with us."

"Sometimes you let me!" I pointed out, remembering the time I went with them to hustle pool in a bar back in Sioux Falls'.

I turned my pleading green eyes to Sam, as he exited the bathroom. "Oh no." He said. "Don't bring me into this. It's Dean's call."

"Please Dean."

"No."

Now upset, my eyes turned purple, and I flopped back down on the bed. Dean only had a year to live, I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but he wasn't letting me. My eyes watered up, and I tried not to cry. "Don't cry, Alex." He warned. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't." I snapped, rolling over so my face was in the pillow.

I heard Dean sigh. "We'll be back in a bit. You be good, you got me, little girl?"

"Sure." I mumbled into the pillow, knowing he hated that response.

He pulled me up, forcing me to look up at him. "You got me, little girl?"

"Yes... Dean." I added on the Dean when he raised his eye brow at me.

"You don't stay in this room, we'll be having a chat." He warned, leaving the room.

I jumped up out of bed, and ran into Sam's arms. "Please?" I asked, wanting him to help me out.

He stroked my hair, letting me down on my feet. "Sorry kiddo. You'll be okay for an hour or two."

"I guess." I muttered, going over to my bag to get my IPod.

It was going to be a boring few hours, and I had a bad feeling they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

My body was telling me to go after them, but... I didn't want to make Dean mad at me.

But, if I didn't, he could get hurt.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

Author's Note: I'll post a background story eventually, but it's easier to start somewhere in the middle. Let me know what you think. On another account, I posted a story similar to this one, but deleted it. Let me know what you think, and what do you think Alex should do? Stay or Go?


	2. Facing The Music

Chapter 2.

o Wicked Games o

_My heads filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames_

_How can I fuck with the fun again when I'm known_

* * *

My nerves ate away at me, every second that passed worse thoughts invaded my mind about Dean getting hurt. It was bad enough he was going to die with that stupid deal, but what if he died before it?

Just the thought of that made me want to vomit. I put my ear phones in, thinking that maybe my music would calm me down.

_"We ride the bus with the knees pulled in People should see how we're living"_

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Maybe I could call him, I pulled out my red clamshell cell phone, pressing the speed dial number for Dean.

No answer.

I tried Sam. "Sam?" I asked, my voice quiet.

He must've been in the bar, because it was loud. "Alex? What's wrong, sweet heart?"

"I'm..." I didn't want to say scared, they'd think I was a baby. "When will you be back?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Dean's out with the bar tender. I'm looking for him."

What? My breath hitched. "Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he is, sweet heart. I've got to go, Alex. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Kay." I whispered, flipping my phone shut. "Love you."

Talking to Sam didn't ease my nerves any, if anything it made me feel worse, because now I knew that Dean was in danger.

The only problem with going after them, was that I didn't know where the bar was. But, I did know that it was the only bar in the town.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing outside of Trotter's Bar, trying to decide which door would be best for sneaking in.

Not being able to come up with any better reasons for either door, I slipped through the back one, heading straight for Sam, whom was talking to an old guy wearing all black.

Taking a very deep breath, I tugged on his jacket, getting his attention. "Alex!" He snapped, his jaw twitching. "Oh, you are in so much trouble."

I averted my eyes. "I wanted to make sure Dean was okay."

Sam shot me an evil glare, pulling me up beside him, giving me no wiggle room, then continued his conversation with the old guy. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know a place, come on."

"No. No wait, I can do this by myself, Father."

Father? "Son, if Casey's really in trouble, the there's nothing to talk about." He said, putting on his coat.

The Father drove us to a cabin style house in the middle of the woods, parking beside a weeping willow tree.

"Stay in the car." Sam said, and I did, for a about five minutes.

I ran up to the door, pounding hard on it. "Damn it, Alex." I heard Sam mutter.

"Sam!" Dean's voice yells. "Dean!" Sam yells back.

"Sammy! Down here! The basement caved in!"

"Dean. Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming."

"Who's we?" Dean asks.

"I'm here with the Father... And, Alex."

Dean swore. "Sammy be careful. Watch out for Alex."

Sam grabbed my hand, turning us around to see the Father, who's eyes are black. Before anyone can react, a gun fires. "Ah!" I shrieked, holding onto Sam's hand tighter.

The Father flings... Bobby, out of the way. And, throws Sam into a windshield. "Alex! ... Eyes!" Sam moans out.

Right. In the presence of a demon, my eyes' turn black. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed, using my telekinesis to make him fly back through the air.

"Sam, go!"

Panting hard, I noticed Ruby, and ran to her. "Ruby." I breathed out, hugging her. "You okay?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

Dean didn't understand my relationship with Ruby, nor did I. Around her, my eyes were green. I felt safe around her, rather than scared. It made Dean really mad.

After some time, I saw Dean walking out of the house. His eyes darkened as soon as he saw me. "You are in so much trouble, little girl." He ground out, using the same words as Sam.

"I was worried about you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah? Well I was worried about you too. You could've been killed."

"But I wasn't." I pointed out, looking smug.

He ignored me, dragging me behind him to the car. "Dean?" I asked, once he started driving.

"What?" He asked, his voice hard.

I whimpered. "How much trouble am I in?"

The fact that I'd broken at least two rules was finally entering my mind, making me fret.

"More than you can imagine." He ground out, I opened my mouth to say something, but. "Don't."

Annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't let me explain myself, I kicked the back of Sam's seat. Sam hadn't said anything since we'd got into the car, I didn't know how he was feeling, but I know he killed those demons'.

"When we get to the hotel, take a shower, put your pajamas on, and come see me."

"Kay." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped.

"Yes, Dean." I snapped right back.

"You want to do this here? Because I can pull over."

"No. Sorry." I whispered, my face flushing.

"Good." He said, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

When I got into the room, I dragged my bag into the bathroom to shower. I took as long as I could in the shower, not wanting to have to face Dean.

After I got out, I slipped my pajamas on, and sighed, opening the door.

Oh no.

Author's Note: Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews ! A guest reviewer said this story was similar to another one they'd started reading, I'm sorry if it is, I keep trying to make it different. I feel bad for my baby Alex, she's in so much trouble. Review please. :)


End file.
